Couragezan
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 and Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures' movie-spoof of "Tarzan". It will be on YouTube on April 3, 2016. Cast: * Baby Tarzan-Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Young Tarzan-Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Adult Tarzan-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Jane Porter-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer * Professor Archimedes Q. Porter-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Clayton-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Kala-Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Kerchak-Flik (A Bug's Life) * Young Terk-Young Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Adult Terk-Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Kerchak and Kala's Son-Mort (Madagascar) * Flynt-Timon (The Lion King) * Mungo-Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Tarzan's Parents-Chief (The Fox and the Hound), and Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Young Tantor-Young Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Adult Tantor-Adult Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * The Elephants-Various Ants * The Gorillas-Various Lions * The Baby Baboon-Crickee (Mulan) * The Baboons-Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) * Sabor-Claudandus (Felidae) * Ship Captain-Balto (Balto) * Clayton's Men-Various Animal Villains Scenes: * Couragezan part 1-"Two Worlds One Family"/Princess Atta Adopts Runt/Claudandus Attacks * Couragezan part 2-Princess Atta Returns/"You'll Be In My Heart" * Couragezan part 3-Could if You Keep/Dog Hair * Couragezan part 4-Ants Stampede/"Son of a Man" * Couragezan part 5-Flik & Courage Vs. Claudandus * Couragezan part 6-Randall Boggs, Scooby Doo, and Twilight Sparkle in the Jungle * Couragezan part 7-Twilight Sparkle Chased by Wolves and Jaguars/Courage to the Rescue * Couragezan part 8-Courage Meets Twilight Sparkle * Couragezan part 9-"Trashin' the Camp"/Courage of Ant * Couragezan part 10-Courage's Announcement/Courage to the Camp * Couragezan part 11-"Strangers Like Me" * Couragezan part 12-Courage Leads Twilight Sparkle, Scooby Doo, and Randall Boggs * Couragezan part 13-Princess Atta Shows Courage to the Past/Kiara and Kovu Misses Courage * Couragezan part 14-Randall Boggs Betrays Courage, Scooby Doo, and Twilight Sparkle * Couragezan part 15-Kovu and Kiara to the Rescue * Couragezan part 16-Randall Boggs Attacks the Preserve * Couragezan part 17-Courage Vs. Randall Boggs to His Death * Couragezan part 18-Flik's Death * Couragezan part 19-Twilight Sparkle Stays/Finale * Couragezan part 20-"Two Worlds One Family (Reprise)" * Couragezan part 21-End Credits Movie Used: * Tarzan (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * Madagascar (2005) * The Lion King (1994) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Mulan (1988) * Mulan ll (2005) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Felidae (1994) * Balto (1995) * Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto lll: Wings of Change (2005) Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle